Honeystream
by Cinderstorm13
Summary: Honey is a rouge, but not for long. She and her best friend Tiana get caught by LightningClan cats, and brought to the camp. They join, but being a Clan cat is harder than it seems. . .
1. Chapter 1

Honey blinked open her eyes to see two hairless paws reaching down at her. "Nofur! Run!" she yowled, scrambling up and darting to wake her companion.

Honey was bristling so she looked twice her size, and scooted back to be with Tiana. Tiana flicked her tail. The former housecat was padding up to the nofur, her tail stick straight and purring loud enough for any cat to hear.

The smaller nofur squealed and stroked Tiana.

Tiana flicked her tail urgently, signalling for Honey to run and hide.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Tiana was still purring to the nofur.

"Tiana!" Honey mewed softly, careful not to draw any attention from the bigger nofurs.

The brown she-cat turned her head, two pairs of green eyes locking.

Honey gestured with her head to a large oak tree. "Come on!"

Tiana shook her head. The nofur was still petting her with her hairless paws, making loud noises. Using both paws, she picked Tiana up off the ground and started to walk away with her. Tiana yowled and scratched the kit. It screeched and let go, and Tiana sprinted to the tree and scrambled up without a second glance, Honey right behind her. The green leaves trembled as Tiana crouched on the tree, digging her claws into the bark. The nofur tried to follow Tiana, but the bigger ones stopped it and brought it back inside the nest.

Honey heaved herself onto the lowest branch. "What were you thinking?" she hissed, furious about the almost capture. "You could've been hurt, or taken away for good and never seen us again! How could you be so mouse-brained?"

Tiana was panting for breath. "How should I have known that the kit would pick me up?" She snapped back. "It wasn't me who waited until the last second to sound the nofur alarm!"

Honey's eyes blazed as she confronted Tiana. "Oh yeah? Who went out to greet the nofur without permission?"

Tiana's claws slid out. "Funny, the last time I checked, you weren't in charge."

"Neither were you, if I'm wrong!"

Honey leaped at Tiana, unsheathing her claws. She barreled into the she-cat, ripping at her fur. Tiana yowled in surprise and fought back, pummeling Honey's belly. The two cats rolled around in the small nook of the tree, boxing and kicking.

Suddenly, Tiana wasn't there anymore. Honey staggered to her paws, her belly fur dripping with blood.

"Help!"

Honey looked around for Tiana. The tortoiseshell was scrabbling at the branch, her hind legs churning in the air.

Honey lunged, grabbing Tiana's paw in her mouth the moment before she let go. The branch was high, and if Tiana fell, she would probably break a leg, or sprain a paw.

Honey felt her paws skid on the bark and unsheathed her claws to hold on. She lifted Tiana back onto the tree, the brown she-cat clinging onto the branch with all four paws.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked searching Tiana's pelt. She was less than okay, with a large cut above her eye and her flank smeared with blood. The paw Honey had held on to was bleeding, and Honey realized she had tore through her fur and skin.

Tiana crouched on the branch. "I'm sorry for going out to meet the nofur, I just thought it would give you some time."

Honey bowed her head in agreement. "At least neither of us got hurt," she murmured. Then she glanced at her ginger pelt that was streaked with blood. "I'm not so sure it worked though."

Tiana let out a chuckle, then went to licking her bloody fur.

Honey laid down on her side to inspect her belly wound. It was shallow and had stopped bleeding already.

Honey rested for a while, dozing, as Tiana brought a cobweb from the hollow tree to press on the wound. Honey murmured her thanks and licked her pelt, tasting the salty tang of her blood.

Three days had past and Honey was sharing a squirrel with Tiana; the only prey that was easy to catch in a tree.

"But if we leave, then we won't get hurt by nofurs," Honey remarked.

"I'm not worried about nofurs," Tiana said.

The two cats were trying to figure out a way to avoid nofurs; they'd been at it since sunrise.

Suddenly, Tiana's head shot up. "I smell something," she warned.

Honey sniffed. She was right. There was the unmistakable scent of cats, five or six, smelling slightly of the river.

Honey and Tiana were now on alert, ears pricked and claws at the ready.

From the shadows came five cats, all with muscles and glossy pelts. One was a gray tom, another a yellow she-cat, followed by a blue and dark brown she-cat and a gray and brown tom. In the middle was a light brown she-cat, her jaws stuffed with leaves.

The cat at the head was the large gray tom. "Ivydawn, Tallstripe, do you smell that?"

The light yellow she-cat nodded. "Intruders," she hissed, tail lashing.

The other cats sniffed the air, now wary. The tom spoke again. "Blueforest, you have the best nose. How many?"

From where Honey was crouching, she could see a light blue and brown she-cat open her mouth and taste the air. "Two, I bet," she said.

Once again, the gray tom spoke. His voice was deep and gentle. "Tallstripe, go back to camp and warn Cloudstar. There might be more on the way, but don't send a battle patrol yet."

The gray and brown tom sped into the forest from where they came. "Blueforest, are they from IceClan, StormClan, or FireClan?" The head of the patrol spoke again.

The cat parted her jaws. "No, Owlwatcher, but I know where they're hiding. Up in that tree."

Honey saw her tail point to where the four were sheltering. She almost gasped, but Tiana shoved her tail over Honey's mouth, muffling any sound.

"I can see their eyes," the she-cat, Blueforest went on. "Two pairs of green eyes staring straight at us."

Honey exchanged a glance with Tiana.

"Show yourselves," Owlwatcher meowed. "We know that you are there, and we won't hurt you. Please just climb down from the tree."

Honey exchanged glances with Tiana, and she hesitantly nodded. She picked her way out of the tree. Honey climbed down after Tiana.

The foreign cats looked fierce. Honey gulped, wondering what they would do to her. After a while, Owlwatcher spoke. "Why have you come onto our territory?" He stepped closer to the her.

At once, Honey tensed, ready for a fight. Tiana bristled. "Come any closer and we will shred your pelts!" She spat her tail fluffing up.

The strangers gasped. "You can't speak that way to a deputy." One of them whispered.

"I don't care who he is, I'm not going to let him hurt us!" Tiana bared her teeth and snarled. Honey moved beside her.

"Wherever you take us, let us walk together. We do not trust strangers like you."

Owlwatcher looked on approvingly. "Spoken like a true Clan cat."

Slowly, a light brown she-cat with amber eyes made her way to the loners. Honey narrowed her eyes, daring her to come closer.

The brown cat dropped jagged leaves onto the ground and smelled faintly of herbs. Her amber eyes shimmered. "Are you two rogues?" She asked the ginger she-cat.

Honey took a step back. She didn't want to share anything with her. "Yes," Honey hesitantly muttered.

"We will take good care of you," the brown she-cat said softly. She signaled to the gray tom. "Owlwatcher, take these cats to the camp," She meowed louder, turning away.

"Heatherflame, are you sure? These cats are rogues and we. . ."

Heatherflame cut him off by murmuring something that Honey could not hear, then spoke louder. "These two cats are injured. I shall take them to my den."

Honey had almost forgotten her fight with Tiana. Her wounds had healed nicely, but Honey still felt a sting once and a while.

Owlwatcher nodded. "Blueforest and Ivydawn, I want one of you on each side. Heatherflame, I want you up at the front by me. If there are any problems, yowl," He ordered.

The cats made their way through the undergrowth. Honey saw Owlwatcher and Heatherflame up at the from of the group, whispering urgently. Ivydawn and Blueforest were pacing the side, staring at Honey and her friends with glaring eyes, their fur fluffed up.

Tiana gave Honey a sidelong glance. "Where are they taking us?" Her light green eyes were wide with worry, her ears twitching nervously.

"I don't know," Honey whispered back. She watched as Owlwatcher looked back at them over his shoulder.

Soon they came to a path leading into a bramble patch. Owlwatcher halted and glanced backwards. "Ivydawn, you go in first. You two will go in after" Owlwatcher pointed at Honey and Tiana.

Owlwatcher went on. "Then the rest will follow."

Honey followed Tiana into the bramble tunnel. The brown she-cat was still uneasy; her movements sharp and ears pricked. Honeypaw kept her eyes trained ahead of her, halting, bewildered, as the sight unfolded in front of her.

Cats were everywhere, by a pile of fresh-kill, grooming each other, and coming in and out of dens. Some were light colored and others dark colored. Big and small, muscular and fast, sleek and fluffy.

The clearing was sandy, with holly dens and a fallen log close to Honey. A huge rock was jutting out, a small hole around the bottom with moss covering the entrance. Opposite Honey was a large, carved out hole with ferns growing up in front of it. Heatherflame whisked herself into it, coming back out to sit at the front of it. A huge willow tree shaded the entire camp, its branches reaching out and covering it. It stood in the center of the clearing, the long leaf strands hanging down. A cat leaped for the lowest leaf, twisting as she grabbed it in her dark brown paws.

A smaller cat, about Honey's size, yowled in a high-pitched voice. "The strange cats are here!"

At once, big toms pricked their ears and bushed up their fur as small cats rushed behind older ones. A black she-cat rushed her two kits inside a den, one of them the kit with the willow leaf, and warily peeked out. A white tom padded cautiously up to the newcomers and sniffed them.

"Rogues," he declared.

No cat moved.

The white cat spoke again to the cats. "I am Cloudstar." he turned to Owlwatcher. "Owlwatcher, why have you brought four cats to our camp?"

The deputy cleared his throat. "Heatherflame said that they were injured. . ." he started.

Cloudstar interrupted him. "And so you thought that just because the medicine cat said so, it was okay?"

"I-" Owlwatcher clamped his jaws shut.

"You brought these two cats into the heart of LightningClan. Why?"

"Can I speak?" Honey stepped forward bravely.

Tiana tried to pull her back, but Honey jerked away.

"I didn't want to be alone any longer, and I smelled your scent markers. I purposely crossed them. I knew that you would smell us, but I wanted a home. " Honey bowed her head. "I'm sorry if I have interrupted." Honey hoped that her friends understood. She had heard Tiana whimpering one night because she missed her nofurs.

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes, beckoning to his deputy and other cats with his tail. "That is fine. Meanwhile, I must have a meeting with my senior warriors, and you will all stay with us tonight and make your decision tomorrow."

"Decision? What decision?" Tiana pushed forward from the back of the group.

Cloudstar turned. "If you stay and live here of course." Tiana flashed Honey a look of pure terror.

Murmurs of doubt rippled through the cats.

"They will never belong," a dark gray tom called.

"What if they bring more of their kind to the Clan?" a white she-cat fretted.

"Or turn against us in battle?"

"What if they kill the kits?" A cream she-cat cried, making pelts bristle and growls form in throats.

Cloudstar yowled, silencing the cats. "Let them speak."

Honey cocked her head. "Why would you want us to stay?"

Cloudstar answered calmly. "I am willing to share my prey and home with you. We need extra paws, and you seem to have skills that you can teach the Clan." His eyes seared through Honey's pelt. "You also need some ointment for those wounds."

Honey looked at her pelt, and, seeing only a small wound, she shook her head. "It can wait. I need to talk it over with my group."

Honey flicked her tail to Tiana and they formed a tight huddle.

Tiana's eyes were shadowed. "If we leave, we risk getting hurt by these cats," She whispered, casting worried glances over to a group of small cats.

One was a dark gray and black tom next to a black she-cat with gray ear tips. Close by was a dark orange tom with a light orange she-cat. A small tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to the group with a darker brown she-cat at her heels. They all stared at the newcomers with unwavering glaring eyes.

Tiana spoke again, jerking Honey out of her trance. "But if we stay, we'd never belong. We'd be outcasts."  
"Aren't we outcasts already?" Honey put in. She wanted to stay here, where every cat protected each other, and hunted and fought for the Clad or the Clan or whatever it was.

Honey looked at Tiana. "Do you want to stay?"

Tiana shook her head. "Sort of. I want a home, but not with these cats."

"Can't we just try it?"

"Okay."

Honey felt like jumping for joy at the prospect of having a home, but she restrained herself.

Two smaller cats padded up to the newcomers with fresh-kill in their jaws. One was the tortoiseshell she-cat and the other was the light orange she-cat.

The orange cat dropped her prey and sneered. "Here you go. Maybe if you decide to stay then you can learn how to catch food for yourself." She turned as if she'd made a point.  
Honey grabbed her tail and pulled, snarling back. "Newsflash, we are going to stay, so you better fix up that attitude before I fix it for you."

"Firepaw!" a light gray tom called to her. "I told you not to pick a fight with them! There's more of them then of you!"

Firepaw turned away in a huff and padded toward the tom. Honeypaw watched as she flattened her ears on her head and stalked off to a fallen log.

The tortoiseshell she-cat carefully set down the prey. "Sorry about Firepaw," she mewed softly. "Her temper is terrible."

Honey pulled a vole from the small pile. "Nah, its okay. I'm used to it."

"I'm Sorrelpaw. What do they call you?"

"Honey."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure. Likewise. So, can you tell me about how this place runs?" Honey wanted to know so that she wouldn't screw up on her first day.

Sorrelpaw nodded. "Sure! So, the first thing is the names. Your name as a kit would've been Honeykit. As an apprentice Honeypaw, and then Cloudstar will give you the new name when you're a warrior."

"Oh, so like that tom. . .?"

Sorrelpaw followed Honey's gaze to the gray tom sternly talking to Firepaw. "His apprentice name was Runningpaw. He's Runningfang, now."  
Honey nodded, understanding. "So what about rankings?" She said between bites of her vole.

Sorrelpaw watched as she ate. "When you are a kit you aren't allowed to go outside the camp, and can only go into the elder's den and the nursery. Apprentices have mentors, who train them to become warriors. My mentor is Sootstripe, that gray and black cat over there." Sorrelpaw waved her tail to where the brown and black tom was chewing on the skin of a vole.

Honey watched as Sootstripe took a bite out of the vole, spitting out a bone into the small nook he had dug. When he was finished eating, he scraped dirt on top of the bones. Honey zoned out on Sorrelpaw as she stared intently on his behavior. A silvery she-cat who was grooming a light red tom kept flicking her gaze uneasily towards Honey and her group. Owlwatcher, Cloudstar, Heatherflame, and some other cats were gathering in the shade of a huge rock, and the two kits had snuck out of their den without their mother noticing, padding hesitantly up to Honey.

"Did you get all that?"  
Sorrelpaw's question jerked Honey out of her thoughts. She nodded halfheartedly but didn't speak because her mouth was full.

Sorrelpaw didn't notice the kits coming closer. "Medicine cats heal the Clan. They can talk to StarClan, too. There is a big band of stars every night and that's what we call Silverpelt. Within Silverpelt is StarClan, our dead ancestors."

Honey finished her vole and settled down to lick her mangled pelt. The kits were close enough to touch. Honeypaw looked up from her wash. "Hi."

A gray and brown tom puffed out his chest boldly. "My name is Ashkit, and this is my sister, Birchkit. We are going to be warriors!" He seemed to have overcome his fear of meeting Honey, because he bounced up and down on his toes before barreling into his sister. Birchkit fell onto the ground, her paws flailing. Honey purred before seeing a movement in the corner of her eye. The black she-cat that Honey had seen earlier had hesitantly exited her den, trotting up to her kits.

"Birchkit! Ashkit! Get away from there!" she scolded, shuffling the two back into the den, casting a fearful glance at Honey.

Honey shifted her position. "Keep talking," she encouraged Sorrelpaw.

The tortoiseshell took a deep breath. "Right."

As Sorrelpaw spoke, Honeypaw closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Honey woke up next to Tiana and for a second she thought she was back in her nest of leaves and twigs in the tree. Then she remembered; she and Tiana had been found, brought to a camp, decided to stay, and learned the warrior code.

Bright light from the sun made Honey squint to see. Only a few cats were awake, heading off through the bramble tunnel. _On a patrol_ , Honey thought to herself, joyfully remembering what Sorrelpaw had told her.

Tiana stirred beside her. She sat up and yawned, showing her sharp teeth.

"Hi, Tiana. Ready to become a part of the Clan?" Honey asked excitedly. Today was the day they would get their apprentice names and mentors.

She flicked her tail, a scowl forming on her face. "Yeah, sure." She turned her next to lick her back.

Honey glared at Tiana for ruining her good attitude and groomed her fur, tasting dust and dirt from sleeping on the cold hard ground.

Honey watched as Cloudstar jumped onto a pile of rocks and boulders and climbed up to a ledge. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Rockfall for a Clan meeting!" He yowled, breaking the morning silence.

Cats rushed into the clearing, the apprentices chattering at the front and warriors murmuring to each other at the back. The elders shuffled their skinny limbs to the outside of their den and the queens sat a little ways away, talking quietly and keeping a close eye on Birchkit and Ashkit.

The new cats came last, with Honey and Tiana padding side by side. As she was walking, Honey saw Sorrelpaw. She was sitting next to her mentor, Sootstripe. The she-cat nodded in approval when she caught Honey's eye.

Feeling supported, Honey proudly held her head high. She stopped once she reached the tumble of rocks.

Cloudstar jumped down from his ledge and confronted the cats. "What is your answer?" He asked.

Honey kneaded the ground. "We have spent a lot of time thinking," she began, her voice ringing in the clearing. "And we have decided to join your Clan and learn the ways of the warrior code."

Cloudstar's eyes shone as he continued the ritual. "Then by the power given to me by StarClan, I ask our ancestors to watch over these cats and guide their paws. Honey, you are now Honeypaw." Honeypaw felt a shiver go through her as Cloudstar gave her name to StarClan.

The leader continued. "I have to change a name to make it worthy of StarClan. Tiana, I name you Sedgepaw. I must give mentors to these apprentices. Sedgepaw, your mentor is Darkblaze. Honeypaw, your mentor is Brindlestorm. Listen to all that they say. This meeting has ended."

Cloudstar padded to Owlwatcher as the Clan cheered for the newest apprentices.

"Sedgepaw! Honeypaw!"

Honeypaw looked around, seeing Sorrelpaw and Brindlestorm cheering her name, along with a golden tom and Birchkit and Ashkit. Honeypaw saw that many cats meowed halfheartedly. One cat, a gray tom with orange stripes, kept his mouth closed, a dangerous fire burning in his eyes.

Sorrelpaw came over by Honeypaw. "The apprentices den will be full," she observed. But Honeypaw was focused on something else. Sedgepaw didn't seem to be enjoying herself as much as Honeypaw. She turned away when a cat came to greet her, and hardly made any eye contact. Honeypaw left Sorrelpaw to go and talk to Sedgepaw.

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't you want to start training?" Sorrelpaw cocked her head as Honeypaw walked away.

"Sedgepaw, I know that you didn't want to stay here, but what choice did we have?" Honeypaw asked softly.

Sedgepaw turned. "I hate my new name. It sounds weird on my tongue, like a piece of crowfood. I don't think I'll ever belong here."

Honeypaw opened her jaws to answer but got cut off as Brindlestorm called her name.

"Honeypaw! Come on! We have a lot to get to before dusk!"

Honeypaw nuzzled her friend. "I have to go, but I know that you'll change your mind eventually."  
Sedgepaw snorted as Honeypaw scampered off.

Brindlestorm sat near Sootstripe and Sorrelpaw, her brown and black tail flicking impatiently. "Today I will show you the territory. I have chosen these two to join us," she said.

Sorrelpaw gasped sarcastically. "What?" She said. "I thought we were going on a patrol!" Despite her complaints, Sorrelpaw's eyes shone.

Sootstripe flicked his apprentices' ear. "Technically, we are. And you will listen to Honeypaw's mentor. I have a feeling that you two will be spending a lot of time together." His voice was playful and uplifting.

Honeypaw's eyes went wide. "Why would you think such a thing?" She dramatized her innocence.

Brindlestorm purred. "Come along then. I just know you're going to be a handful."

Honeypaw and Sorrelpaw ran ahead, each trying to outrun the other. Sootstripe and Brindlestorm had to jog to keep up.

"Slow down now," Sootstripe huffed. "We're coming up to the end of our borders."  
Honeypaw slowed to a halt. In frost of her was a churning river, its waves lapping at stones. Honeypaw could see small minnows swimming near the banks. On the other side of the river was a huge forest, and Honeypaw could just make out some movements in the leaves.

"What's over there?" Honeypaw asked, having the slight feeling of being watched.

Brindlestorm sniffed. "IceClan. They feed off of squirrels and mice, and cause border fights for the river, which is rightfully LightningClan's! They haven't patrolled for a while, so I might have to speak to Cloudstar about a surprise attack."

Honeypaw gasped. "They would do that?" Honeypaw thought that IceClan would be more fair.

Sootstripe nodded. "They would take the fur off your skin if you let them," he growled.

"But IceClan can't be all bad!" Honeypaw protested.

Brindlestorm turned. "You'd be surprised." she said before marking the border.

Sorrelpaw put her tail on Honeypaw's flank. "You just can't trust those frog-brains." she told her.

Honeypaw saw the whole territory, starting at dawn, ending at sundown, and she walked into the camp on weary paws. Her eyes drooped as she clawed together the moss she had gathered on the tour. Sorrelpaw flopped into her nest with a sigh.

"Tomorrow," She murmured sleepily. "We're gonna start battle training. I haven't learned it yet so you won't be the only one."

Honeypaw nodded, growing more tired by the second. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep.

A prod woke Honeypaw up. Sorrelpaw stood above her, paw in the air. Her brown pelt was glossy and shone in the sunlight that was streaming in through some cracks in the gorse walls.

"Hurry up and wash!" Sorrelpaw urge-whispered. "There was one thing I forgot to tell you. Training starts at dawn! Come on!"

Honeypaw was now fully awake. Training! She gave herself a onceover, picking out the stray moss from her bedding and licking her chest fur. Firepaw was still sleeping, her back legs splayed out and frost legs curled up to her belly like a rabbit's. Honeypaw contemplated waking her up, but decided against it. Firepaw would warm up to her eventually.

Going through the exit, Honeypaw stretched in the dawn light, feeling it's warmth against her fur.

"Move it, will ya? Some of us care about getting to our mentors with some time to eat!"

Firepaw was awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Honeypaw said scathingly.

Knowing it would tick her off, Honeypaw took her time in taking the last few steps out of the den. Firepaw scowled as she realized who it was.

"Move it, kittypet!" Firepaw said.

Honeypaw glared at Firepaw. "I am not a kittypet. I never was."

"Do you know who your mother was?"

"No," Honeypaw answered, not sure where she was going with this.

"Father?"

"No."

"Then you are a kittypet. You even have the soft pelt of one." With a smug look, Firepaw scooted to the fresh-kill pile to take the last piece of prey.

"I hope you are taking that to the queens," a voice sounded behind Honeypaw.

A large tom with a gray pelt stood a little ways off with his gaze fixed on Firepaw.

Firepaw spun around and her gaze flicked from Honeypaw to the tom.

"R-Runningf-fang," she stuttered, the squirrel dropping from her mouth. "O-of course I-I was." She picked up the squirrel again and quickly brought it to the queen's den.

Honeypaw looked around. The gray and orange tom was staring at Honeypaw with dark amber eyes. there was something in his stare that Honeypaw couldn't shake off, some type of hatred, flaming deep in his eyes.

Runningfang waited as Firepaw came back. "There are already hunting patrols out so we will start with some battle training. I have asked Brindlestorm and Robinsplash to accompany us."

Firepaw sulked behind her mentor as he led the way out the tunnel.

Honeypaw wanted to yowl. She had to mock-fight _Firepaw_ . Honeypaw had no idea how good of a fighter Firepaw was. She thought about battles as she raced to the sandy hollow to make sure she was on time.

Honeypaw was the last cat there. Brindlestorm was sitting upright with her tail over her paws and ears pricked. Runningfang was pacing around, his gaze fixed on two flame colored cats tumbling around in the dust. Another she-cat with white and red tortoiseshell fur was yowling encouragements. Honeypaw figured she was Robinsplash.

The training hollow was a sandy clearing, close to the clearing in the camp, with large willow trees surrounding it.

Brindlestorm jumped up when Honeypaw slid into the dip. Runningfang cut off the mock-fight between Firepaw and the other tom, and Brindlestorm gave some orders.

"First, we will all train with our apprentices, and then I will pair cats up to have a battle. When you are training, I want claws sheathed. Got it?"

Honeypaw nodded and Brindlestorm led her to the edge of the hollow. "Come at me," she ordered.

Honeypaw, having been in some battles as a rogue, knew that there was more to it. She ran, heading for Brindlestorm's right shoulder, but leaped softly so that Brindlestorm misunderstood what she was going to do. Honeypaw slid under her mentor's belly and pushed up with her hind paws. Brindlestorm landed on her paws a few tail-lengths away from Honeypaw.

Brindlestorm purred. "You are a skilled fighter. I had no idea what you were going to do. Very good job!"

Honeypaw felt a shiver of pride when Brindlestorm praised her, feeling even better when Runningfang clouted Firepaw over the ear yowling, "No! You have to jump and _then_ swipe, not swipe and jump!"

Robinsplash padded up to Brindlestorm and whispered something in her ear.

Brindlestorm nodded and flicked her tail to Honeypaw signalling to her to follow.

Robinsplash gestured to her apprentice, a light golden and orange tom. "Honeypaw, this is my apprentice Lionpaw. I want you to fight him."  
Honeypaw's eyes narrowed as she thought of his height and weight, and where she could hit him so he would fall.

Brindlestorm leaned down. "Remember, Lionpaw is much bigger than you," she hissed in her ear.

Honeypaw nodded and lashed her tail. Lionpaw crouched down in front of her and hissed. Honeypaw shot towards him, aiming to give him a blow to his left flank, but saw he had all of his weight on that side. Quickly, Honeypaw veered right, shoving him so he tumbled. Honeypaw leaped on top of him, clinging to his shoulders. Lionpaw reared backwards, keeping Honeypaw under him. She scrambled off his shoulders at the exact moment he fell onto his back, trying to squish her. Honeypaw darted towards his unprotected belly but he shot out his paws, catching Honeypaw in the chest. She flew backwards and Lionpaw pinned her paws to the ground.

Brindlestorm weaved her way to the two apprentices, her eyes shining bright.

Lionpaw stepped off of Honeypaw, and she got up, shaking the sand from her fur.

"That was a good battle." Robinsplash said. "Honeypaw, what I noticed is that you like to catch cats off guard. You can figure out what side your opponent is leaning on and turn to the other side."

"Yes, and Lionpaw," Brindlestorm added. "That was quick thinking, putting your paws out so Honeypaw couldn't reach your belly."  
Honeypaw accidentally caught Lionpaw's eye and licked her chest fur, embarrassed for being praised by a mentor that wasn't her own.

Firepaw was shaking the dust off her fur as she padded up to Honeypaw. "Ready to fight, kittypet?" she taunted.

Honeypaw fought the urge to box Firepaw's ears. "I hope you're ready to be beaten." She shot back.

Brindlestorm padded to the edge of the hollow with Lionpaw and Robinsplash. Runningfang sat opposite of them.

Honeypaw faced Firepaw. The orange apprentice reared up on her hind paws, swiping at Honeypaw's face with sheathed claws. Honeypaw ducked, head butting Firepaw's stomach. Firepaw stumbled, and Honeypaw took the advantage, barreling Firepaw over, pinning her down so that Firepaw's face was deep in the sand.

Firepaw kicked out, catching Honeypaw's hind leg and tripping her. Honeypaw rolled, nearly avoiding Firepaw's paws thumping down on the sand next to her ear. Honeypaw leaped to her paws, searching the clearing when she saw that Firepaw wasn't there. She then felt a heavy weight land on her back. Honeypaw fell, landing face first in the sand. Firepaw dug her paws deep in the sand on either side of Honeypaw, sinking her teeth softly into Honeypaw's scruff. Firepaw had trapped her like a fish!

Thinking quickly, Honeypaw tucked in her head and did a somersault, taking Firepaw with her, the orange apprentice landing on her back, the breath taken away from her in a huff. Honeypaw twisted and landed on her paws, placing each ginger paw on Firepaw's legs, her chin pressing up against Firepaw's neck.

Firepaw scrabbled in the sand but was unable to fight back.

Brindlestorm weaved her way to Honeypaw. "That was a very good fight. Honeypaw, where did you learn that somersault?" Runningfang was yanking Firepaw up off the ground, his ears facing Honeypaw to hear her answer.

"I picked it up from a rogue I spent some time with," Honeypaw meowed. "I can teach it to you, if you'd like." Honeypaw looked at Brindlestorm.

Her mentor nodded. "It can come in handy. FireClan likes using the move that Firepaw did, trapping you like that." She beckoned Honeypaw with her tail. "Instruct Lionpaw and Firepaw how to replay the move."

Honeypaw padded over to where Lionpaw was getting in position on the sand. Firepaw stood over him. "Here," Honeypaw meowed to Firepaw. "Place your front paws right behind Lionpaw's, and your back was right in front of his." Honeypaw guided Firepaw with her tail and stepped back. "Firepaw, lean in close and grab Lionpaw's scruff. Now, Lionpaw, tuck in your head and bunch up your hind legs."

Lionpaw held the position as Honeypaw continued.

"Now roll," Honeypaw called to Lionpaw. "And as soon as Firepaw falls, twist so that you end up on top of her."

Lionpaw went head over heels, taking Firepaw with him. He flipped over, landing on Firepaw and pinning her down.

Firepaw scrambled up, shaking the dirt and dust from her pelt. "My turn."

Honeypaw watched as Firepaw pressed herself to the sand. "Do you want me to show you how?" She called to Lionpaw.

The golden tom shook his head. "I think I remember it." He placed his paws in the correct position, holding her scruff in his teeth.

Firepaw shifted to get her back paws under her, leaning her head down. "This is uncomfortable," she complained.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes at Lionpaw, getting a small chuckle from him.

Firepaw tumbled down, trying to twist as Lionpaw landed on his back, but ended up on her side, falling on Lionpaw's belly.

Honeypaw stifled a purr. "That's one way of doing it!"

Firepaw lashed her tail crossly, as she struggled to get off of Lionpaw. "I just need some practice, that's all!" Lionpaw flicked his tail along his sister's flank, pressing his muzzle against hers.

Brindlestorm trotted up the the three apprentices. "Let's go back to camp and tell Cloudstar. He might want the rest of the Clan to learn the move."

Runningfang started to walk away. "You go on ahead. I'm going to take Firepaw hunting." His whiskers twitched as Firepaw's belly growled. "Looks like someone's hungry."

As Honeypaw followed Brindlestorm up the hill, she saw Lionpaw pad up next to her.

"You fight well," he murmured.

"So do you," Honeypaw whispered back.

Brindlestorm and Robinsplash were talking quietly the whole way back. Honeypaw had hunted along the way, catching a squirrel big enough for her and Lionpaw to share.

Honeypaw padded up to Sorrelpaw; the tortoisehell was grooming her fur.

"What did you do today?" Honeypaw asked, leaning down to pick a stray piece of moss off of Sorrelpaw's shoulder.

"Hunting," Sorrelpaw said in between licks. "After that, Sootstripe made me clean out the elder's den." Sorrelpaw wrinkled her nose. "It was about time I did."

Honeypaw gave a snort of laughter. Cleaning out the elders den was one of the most hated apprentice jobs.

Sorrelpaw whipped her tail over Honeypaw's ears. "Shut up," she meowed, before going to work on Honeypaw's pelt.

The two apprentices groomed each other as the sun went down, sharing tongues like the rest of the Clan.

Sootstripe and the black queen, Honeypaw found out her name was Softwater, washed each other by the nursery, and Cloudstar shared tongues with a light yellow she-cat.

The gray tom, Honeypaw would soon know him by Boulderfire, was padding into the warriors den. He flashed Honeypaw a glare, pushing his way to his nest.

Honeypaw yawned, feeling drowsy. "I think I'll turn in for the night," she told Sorrelpaw through gaping jaws. The tortoiseshell nodded, getting up and following Honeypaw into the apprentices den. Honeypaw circled in her nest before laying down and putting her head on her paws, closing her eyes and imediatly falling asleep.

A half-moon sped by. Honeypaw was in the training hollow with all the apprentices, practicing how to hunt. Brindlestorm and Robinsplash had decided to take all the apprentices out for training, along with Torntail and Redfur. Redfur was along for the experience.

Redfur and Brindlestorm were going down the line, fixing Firepaw's crouch and pinning down Sedgepaw's lashing tail.

Torntail and Redfur gathered up Sedgepaw, Creekpaw, Hollypaw, Sunpaw and Firepaw for a group lesson on one side of the hollow. Brindlestorm and Robinsplash took the rest, Sorrelpaw, Stonepaw, Brackenpaw, Lionpaw, and Honeypaw, to the other side. Robinsplash was giving instructions.

"Honeypaw, I want you to try and reach this line in one leap." Robinsplash picked up a stick in her jaws and drew a wobbly line in the sand. "Then the rest of you."

Honeypaw crouched, focusing her strength on her hind legs. The line was a fox-length away. She gathered her paws underneath her and leaped, coming a tail-length short.

"Mouse-dung," she cursed, heading to the back of the line.

Brindlestorm looked on with sympathy in her eyes. "Better luck next time," she mewed, before turning to the front of the line.

Lionpaw was next. He made it all the way to the line, his paws skidding on the sand.

"Good job," Robinsplash praised her apprentice.

Lionpaw padded behind Honeypaw as Sorrelpaw leaped. Her short legs didn't get enough push-off, and she got only halfway to the line. Stonepaw let out a snort of laughter, and Sorrelpaw snarled at him. When she trotted past Honeypaw, she was

cursing.

"My stupid legs aren't long enough to jump that far!" Sorrelpaw complained in Honeypaw's ear.

Brackenpaw and Stonepaw both made it to the line, and then it was Honeypaw's turn again. She leaped without thinking, and landed on all four paws, searching for the line ahead of her. She turned and saw that it was two tail-lengths _behind_ her.

Sorrelpaw eyes stretched wide, and Brindlestorm had a purr in her throat.

"Much better, Honeypaw, but try to land precisely on the line. If that was a piece of prey, then it would've gone down a burrow after it saw you leap over it," Brindlestorm reminded her. Sorrelpaw's whiskers twitched, and Honeypaw glared at her. " _You_ can shut up!"

Sorrelpaw drew back, and Honeypaw regretted her words instantly. "I'm sorry, Sorrelpaw."

Sorrelpaw nuzzled Honeypaw's cheek. "That's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Honeypaw breathed a sigh of relief. Sorrelpawpaw was the most forgiving cat she knew.

On her next try, Honeypaw channeled the power in her hind legs. Sorrelpaw made it, and so did Brackenpaw, Stonepaw, and Lionpaw. She leaped, seeing the line get closer, and slammed her paws down on it. Brindlestorm and Robinsplash purred, and Honeypaw lifted her head proudly.

She looked over at Torntail's group. Sedgepaw was climbing a tree, Firepaw waiting at the bottom.

"I thought we were doing hunting practice," Honeypaw meowed in surprise, accidentally saying it out loud.

Brindlestorm followed her gaze to Torntail. "They are. Sedgepaw and Firepaw are practicing squirrel hunting. Lets go closer."

Honeypaw padded next to Brindlestorm and Lionpawpaw as Torntail got into earshot.

"Hollypaw, go up and be the squirrel."

The black apprentice dug her claws into the bark, slithering up the tree. She positioned herself, waiting for Sedgepaw to chase her down.

Sedgepaw yowled and Hollypaw looked up, her eyes showing dramatized alarm as Sedgepaw started picking her way down the tree.

Firepaw stretched open her paws, trapping Hollypaw as she slid down the tree.

Torntail turned to Brindlestorm. "Partner training," he said simply.

Robinsplash nodded. "Nice work," she meowed to the apprentices. "I think we are all done here."

A movement caught Honeypaw's eye. She swiveled her head to the side of the clearing where Runningfang was stalking up to them, his pelt bristling. As he got closer, Honeypaw could see alarm flaring in his dark blue eyes. "I have received word that StormClan is trying to take our border. We are to report back to the camp immediately." Runningfang turned and left the hollow.

Brindlestorm followed him with Robinsplash right beside her. Lionpaw and Honeypaw exchanged glances of fear and excitement as they ran behind their mentors with Hollypaw and Stonepaw on their heels.

Honeypaw sprinted next to Sedgepaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice was panting heavily, and her paws thumped on the ground.

Soon they reached the camp. Cloudstar was just starting to give out orders.

"Runningfang, you will lead the first and main patrol. Take Firepaw, Brindlestorm, Robinsplash, Blacknose, Tallstripe, and Snowdrop."

Brindlestorm, Snowdrop and Robinsplash took a step forward. "Can we bring our apprentices?" Robinsplash asked.

Cloudstar nodded. "If you think Honeypaw and Lionpaw are ready, but I don't want Sunpaw in this fight."

Brindlestorm looked from Honeypaw to Lionpaw. "They are."

Honeypaw felt a thrill of excitement to be chosen. Lionpaw drew himself up to his full height as he stepped up, bristling. Honeypaw copied him.

A voice sounded from the back of the group. "You would let a rogue go into battle, but not me? A fully trained warrior?" That was Boulderfire.

Cloudstar met his gaze calmly. "Yes."

Boulderfire huffed and turned his back.

Cloudstar went on. "Ripplebreeze, I want you to lead the ambush patrol. You will take Sunforest, Fallowshade, Petalthroat, Stonepaw, Smallberry, Creekpaw, and Lightningstorm and come around on the other side. I want Owlwatcher with Ripplebreeze and I will be with Runningfang's group. Go!" He urged the patrols with his tail.

A black she-cat's voice rose from the remaining cats. "Why does Stonepaw get to go! I beat him in every mock-fight!"

Cloudstar turned to the cat. "Hollypaw, I want you to help guard the camp. StormClan might ambush our camp, and so I want you to help the elders and queens with getting out. I am depending on every cat in this Clan."

Hollypaw nodded as the responsibility sunk in.

Cloudstar sprinted out of the bramble tunnel with a flick of his tail. The cats of his Clan followed with bristled pelts and ears back.

Honeypaw's paws skimmed the ground and she felt the wind whistle through her fur. She could feel Brindlestorm's pelt brush against hers and on her other side, Lionpaw was growling.

The battle patrol burst into the water, swimming as fast as they could. Honeypaw let the current take her downstream towards the stink of the StormClan cats. She slid up the bank and shook her fur, pausing for only a second.

StormClan cats were storming up the bank. They faced the LightningClan cats with bristling pelts and curled lips.

"StormClan will rule this river once and for all!" Goldenstar yowled.

Cloudstar faced the golden she-cat. "Not while I'm leader!" He screeched the battle cry and plunged himself into the mix of StormClan.

Honeypaw ducked under Brindlestorm's belly and came barreling into an oak colored she-cat. The cat hissed and swiped at Honeypaw, her paw connecting with Honeypaw's ear. Honeypaw yowled with rage and leaped at the cat, landing on her shoulders and clung to the brown fur. Honeypaw ripped at the she-cat's back with unsheathed claws, blinking in satisfaction when the cat screamed in pain. The she-cat rolled, squishing Honeypaw underneath a hot mass of blood and fur. Honeypaw was being swiped at, each hitting in a different spot. Her shoulder, then her cheek. Honeypaw bit at the cat's boxing paws and felt her teeth scrape bone, surprised at the heavy taste of blood dripping in her mouth. The she-cat jerked her paw away and tumbled off Honeypaw, fleeing back into her territory.

Honeypaw spun around in search of another opponent. Smallberry was tussling with an orange she-cat, but Honeypaw saw that she had everything under control. Snowdrop's white fur was streaked with blood as she struggled to fight two cats at once. A fleeing tom, cut and bloody, crashed into Honeypaw as she was running to help Snowdrop, panic flaring in his yellow eyes. Honeypaw snarled, and he yelped, scrambling to get away. After he left, Honeypaw searched to find Snowdrop. Blacknose had rushed to her side, clawing and spitting.

A yowl cut into the air, followed by a shriek in vain. Ripplebreeze had come with her patrol!

LightningClan scent filled the clearing and Honeypaw's clanmates battled strongly. Sunforest sprinted past, throwing herself at a gray tom with unsheathed claws. Fallowshade was yowling as a red she-cat pummeled her belly. She fought back with strongly aimed blows, hitting the she-cat's nose and boxing her ears.

Lightningstorm and Petalthroat fought paw to paw against two StormClan warriors, and Stonepaw tumbled past with his teeth locked in the shoulder of an orange she-cat.

Honeypaw turned and looked for another opponent. A dark silver tom was sneaking up on Lionpaw. The golden apprentice was battling a blue tortoiseshell she-cat, and was unaware of the cat behind him. Honeypaw darted towards the tom and realized that he was an apprentice too. She careened into him, sending him flying. Lionpaw beat the blue she-cat with a powerful swipe to her shoulder. He turned around in time to see Honeypaw catch the tom off guard.

"Thanks," he panted before the silver tom shot into him.

Honeypaw and Lionpaw worked together in beating the tom, swiping and nipping in time with the other. Once or twice he got a blow in, and he scratched Honeypaw's nose, but the blows were poorly aimed and weak. They backed him up against a large oak tree. He was bleeding from his flank and held a paw to his chest.

Honeypaw exchanged a glance with Lionpaw, and on an unspoken cue, they took a step to the side, giving the tom a chance to run.

"Retreat! StormClan, retreat!" The leader of StormClan, Goldenstar, yowled to her clanmates.

Honeypaw looked up at her leader standing proudly with Owlwatcher on the biggest rock. His white fur shone in the fading sunlight and it looked like there wasn't a scratch on him.

"LightningClan," he began. Then his tail drooped with exhaustion. "Lets go home."


End file.
